Just the Way You Are
by iluv2sing4u
Summary: A man in love with a woman he can't have-what is he supposed to do? She is everything to him, but how can he tell her when she's already taken? Will he tell her the truth: that he loves her just the way she is?


**Hey, again! This is my second story, but I'm still a bit of a newbie. This is a one-shot with a Rose and Adrian pairing, based on the song "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. I recommend that you listen to the song while you read, but it's not necessary. This was just a random idea that popped into my head one day as I was listening to the radio, so I hope it turned out okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He watched from across the room, his eyes never leaving the beauty that had stolen his heart. She stood in the middle of the dance floor, swaying from side to side with her boyfriend, and he felt a pang in his chest. It had been years since he first met her, but his feelings hadn't faded in the least bit; if anything, they had only grown.<p>

As he looked on, he noticed she was having a conversation with the man she was dancing with. How he wanted to stroll up to him and punch him in the nose! Although that sounded comforting, he knew it was impossible. Her boyfriend was a trained guardian, deadly and lethal to the point that he didn't think he would survive if he was ever caught doing more than just staring at her.

_Ugh_, he thought. _His girlfriend. I should be saying _my_ girlfriend._ He absolutely despised the man holding her, simply for taking away the one thing he wanted most: her. She was everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed, and he knew without a doubt that he was in love with her.

Although he wasn't the type to fall in love, as his status would suggest, he knew, the moment he laid eyes on her, that she would change that. And she did. He fell fast, and he fell hard. The things she did to him without even trying could drive him insane any day of the week, and he could never get enough of having her around.

As he was contemplating the idea of asking to dance with her, a song came on that he was familiar with. It was a newer song, he realized, and realized how much that song actually meant to him in situations like these. The song poured out of the speakers, and a quicker pace swept over the dancers. He saw his love and her man leave the floor, approaching the refreshments table he had swamped earlier that evening.

It was true, he loved parties, but this was not his favorite. All he could do was watch as the people around him laughed and enjoyed themselves, oblivious to his own personal torture. He had had a few too many drinks, and he felt himself swaying slightly, but that didn't bother him. Hopefully the alcohol would sink in as soon as possible, leaving him with just a slight buzz and a numbing sensation. That was always the reason he drank. He wasn't a drunk; he was just trying to numb the pain.

He found it ironic, his situation. The girl he loved hated when he drank, but little did she know that he was drinking because of her. He knew, without a doubt, that he would quit drinking and smoking or whatever else it is she wanted him to do, just to spend more time with her. To call her his, to hold her in his arms. The smallest things were what mattered to him most. Of course, it would be lovely to have her as a girlfriend, but that wasn't what he was always after. He just wanted her. Whether it was her love or just her friendship, he just wanted her. In any way.

The song reached the lyrics, and he found himself drunkenly mumbling the words to himself. They were true, every one of them, and he wished he could make her see the truth. How beautiful she was, inside and out. He didn't know what she thought of herself, but he didn't care. He needed to tell her.

About to approach her, he realized that the alcohol might be the one speaking, and he was afraid of what he might say. Deciding to play it safe, he stepped outside to attempt to sober up a little before taking his chance. What he wanted to do was risky, considering she was happy in her relationship. She was constantly talking about how much she loved her boyfriend, how good he was to her, and how happy they were together. Three years is a long time to be together without fighting, yet they were still happily together.

His face wrinkled in disgust as he thought of the other man again. What did she see in him? The age difference was fairly sickening, surely. And he couldn't give her what she deserved. He had no money, no way to treat her to the things he could. A woman like her deserved better—someone who could afford to take her out to dinner, celebrate their anniversary, buy her the things she wanted, give her a comfortable living style as she grew older. She was still young, at twenty, but he knew she would eventually want to have a family. Her boyfriend couldn't give her that. He could.

The music was still audible even through the thick wooden doors that were closed behind him. The chorus started playing and he felt the words dig deep inside him. _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._ He loved her, every part of her, and she _was_ amazing. She was the most amazing person he had ever met and most likely will ever know. _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

He felt himself smile, remembering all the times he had seen her laughing, smiling. It was beautiful. He just wished he could be the one making her laugh and smile like that. She never paid him very much attention, silencing him with a wave of her hand every time he tried to start a conversation. It was as if she never expected something decent or worthwhile to come out of his mouth. It was insulting, but he had never stopped trying. Never given up hope.

There was always a chance, he figured, at some point. There had been many times where he had the opportunity to speak to her and explain that she really is his reason for living. When people heard his name, they found it synonymous with _womanizer, alcoholic, rich little kid, arrogant, spoiled rotten._ He was none of those things, he realized. He used to be, admittedly, but not anymore. Not once had he slept with a girl since he met _her_. Not once had he drunk just to get drunk since he met _her_. Not once had he bragged about himself or his money since he met _her_.

She had changed him, no denying that. It was for the better, he had to admit, but he felt so lost. He had changed to become what she wanted, and he still wasn't good enough for her.

But then, a light bulb went off in his head. Maybe she didn't notice that he was different. In all the time he had spent sulking over the fact that she didn't have time for him, he hadn't realized that he hadn't been giving _her_ enough time. He tried to speak one word while she was busy and she shushed him immediately, but he never thought to talk to her when she wasn't busy.

He sighed, realizing that it had been partially his own fault. He couldn't blame himself, though, for being scared or worried. That was just how intimidated he was by the fact that he couldn't have what he wanted most. It hurt, but that was the truth. Three years of pining after someone who barely even knew you were there could really put that into perspective. He had no chance, except tonight.

His plan clicked into place in his head as he carefully thought through everything he wanted to do and say. So many years of thoughts and fears, how could he fit them all into a simple couple of sentences? How could he prove his love to her without sounding like the jealous guy he was? How to make her love him even while she was in love with another?

The questions making him dizzy, he walked around the Court for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. If only he could make her see just how much she meant to him. If only he could make her leave her relationship. If only, if only…

After a few more minutes of meandering and only finding himself back in front of the door every time he stopped, he sighed. He ran a hand through his purposefully messy-styled hair, only making it messier. Pacing, he found himself mumbling the words to the song again, trying to gather the courage to speak to her.

Just when he was about to give up, the door behind him opened. The wood creaked and closed a moment later, and he felt the presence of someone behind him. When he glanced to the side, he found his love standing next to him. She looked even more beautiful up close and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped from his lips. The corners of her lips twitched upward to form a smile. "Hey," she said. Her voice was soft and warm, almost a whisper, but still audible.

Not knowing how else to respond, he answered with a repeat of her words: "Hey." She shook her head and turned away before looking back up at him. She hooked her arm through his and began walking forward on the pathway that curved around the large fountain in front of them. When all he did was look down at her quizzically, she bumped her shoulder into his.

"Walk with me," she insisted. Unable to disagree with her, he simply nodded and lifted his face up to the sun rising up on the horizon. It would soon start to bother him if he didn't go inside to safety from the sun's rays.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned towards him. "Look, there's something I've been meaning to say to you…" she told me, her voice nearly inaudible as it was being carried away by the soft breeze. It swept through her hair, causing it to swirl around her slightly. He reached out sweep away a lock of hair that had blown into her face. He had trouble dropping his hand, though, seeing as he had always had a weakness for her hair.

"And?" he suggested, hoping she would actually have a long conversation with him, unlike usual. She looked uneasy and glanced over her shoulder as if to make sure no one was following them. She looked downwards, biting down on her lower lip and making him nervous. Was she about to deliver bad news? Tell him to leave and never come back? He couldn't stand the tension any longer, so he prompted her again. "Well? What did you want to say?"

"I don't know," she responded quickly. "God, I just really don't know…" her voice trailed off as she looked away again. He waited impatiently, scared about what she was going to say. When he looked down at her, he noticed a single tear gliding slowly down her cheek. He slid a finger under her chin and tilted her face up, wiping away the tear. His hand cupped her cheek gently as he spoke.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She leaned into him, allowing the tears to freely fall. Neither one of them spoke for a while, as she simply kept on crying silently to herself and he attempted to soothe her.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is wrong. Does that make sense?" She asked, laughing at herself quietly.

"You're confused. Of course it makes sense," he replied, trying to keep the mood light. He was still afraid of what she was going to say to him, but now she was the priority. He would do anything for her, and if she wanted him to do something bad, he would still do it. Just for her.

She smiled, but the happy look didn't reach her eyes. Trying to cheer her up, he decided to take a chance and be risky. So, he began to sing. "_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me 'do I look okay?' I say…_" She looked up at him, the tears beginning to stream faster now, her cheeks streaked with wetness.

He grabbed her waist and started swaying side to side with her, and she picked up soon enough, dancing along with him. "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause, girl, you're amazing, just the way you are,"_ he continued. She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to move together on the sidewalk.

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day, and she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates, but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day. Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say,"_ he sang. He admitted he wasn't the best singer, but it was the thought that counted. As he sang the chorus again, he twirled her out and then back in, dipping her over to the side. She giggled, a sound that made his heart melt.

When he finished the song, she lifted her head to look directly at him. She was no longer crying, but laughing and smiling. "Thanks, I needed that," she admitted.

"Anytime. You know that," he replied. She nodded, giving him a look that made him feel self-conscious and uneasy. "What?" he asked, not liking the way she looked at him.

"I'm just thinking. About what I need to say and how to say it. It's not exactly a normal conversational topic," she explained. He nodded, understanding. After another few quiet minutes, he realized that they were still swaying in the middle of the Court, where anybody could see them. Not that he cared, but she probably would. People might get the wrong impression and think she was cheating on her boyfriend.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," he encouraged. She bit her lip as she let his words sink in. Her eyes flitted back and forth between his, and she suddenly got a look of determination in her eyes.

"Ah, screw it," she mumbled. Then, in a movement shocking both man and woman, she lifted her head up to his level and crushed her lips to his. The man froze in surprise for several moments before realizing that he was kissing her. _He_ was _kissing her_. The thought sunk in and before he knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

The kiss was soft and sweet—perfect in a simple way. Slowly, almost reluctantly, the young woman pulled away. Looking up at the man before her, she smiled. "I guess that's what I've been trying to say," she whispered.

The man stood shocked before her, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. He was in total shock, but he had dreamt of this moment for years now, and he wasn't going to waste his chance. "What exactly were you trying to say?" He questioned softly, twirling a strand of her gorgeous hair between his fingers.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know very well what!" she exclaimed at him. He laughed—a sound that comforted her more than he could ever know.

"I know," he admitted, taking bother of her hands in his. Slowly, he kissed each of her hands before looking back up at her. "But I still want to hear you say it."

She shook her head as if to say 'I can't believe you!' "Fine. I'll say it," she gave in. He smiled, taking her breath away for a few moments before she realized what she had to do. He noticed that he could see her, read her, and understand her more than he ever could before. Almost as if the kiss had polished the glass he was looking through. He could read her thoughts and emotions just by her facial expressions, and understand every single thing she did. It was strange, but he couldn't get enough of it. Of _her_.

"Well?" he breathed, urging her to say the words he so desperately needed to hear. He couldn't bear another second of his pretense. He wanted to finally be able to do what he had wanted to do for so long.

She caved, sighing before closing her eyes and re-opening them. "I love you," she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she spoke the words. "I love you," she repeated, her voice growing stronger and more determined. Finally, she shouted the words once more. "I love you!"

The man smiled down at the girl, kissing her softly on the lips once more. Finally, his dream had come true. For years, he had been waiting for this moment, and for years, he had been denied it. But now it was real, and he was too shocked to speak for a moment.

Once he gathered his thoughts, he spoke again. "And you know I love you, too," he whispered. She nodded and grabbed his hands, her fingers playing with his. "But you're in love with _him_, too."

She looked up in surprise, caught off guard by his words and tone. His voice had become suddenly harsh as he spoke those last words. "I-I mean, yes, but-I love _you_," she stuttered, still slightly confused by his behavior. He laughed and shook his head.

"So you love both of us?" He asked drily, almost sarcastically. Sadly, she nodded slowly. "Well, you can only have one of us, and I know how much you love your other man. He's everything to you," he stated. He hated to say it, but it was the truth.

"He's not," she disagreed, shaking her head vigorously. "_You_ are," she corrected.

He stared at her, confused. "But…but you two have been together for so many years…" he wondered out loud.

She nodded her head. "True, but I always felt like there was something missing. I didn't figure it out until not long ago. How you were always there for me, always ready to help, talk, or just listen. You were my best friend, even though I may not have realized it at the time. Someone I could always count on to be there, waiting for me. I was just hoping I wasn't too late in figuring out," she explained.

The man shook his head. "I was always waiting for you. _Always_. And I can guarantee that I would've kept on waiting until the day I died," he assured her with a steady and confident voice.

"Well, then. I guess I have some explaining to do to my boyfriend. I'll be back in a minute," she told him before turning and entering the doors again, leaving him alone outside.

He couldn't believe it. So many years of waiting, of watching, of hoping for something better that he knew would never come. But it _had_ come. And now, he didn't know what to do with it. She was in love with another man, even though she claimed to love him more. And as much as he _hated_ her boyfriend, he didn't deserve to be left like this. She was genuinely in love with him, and he knew that. Her boyfriend loved her too, probably almost as much as he did.

Before he knew it, the doors behind him opened again, and out stormed the angry boyfriend. The man cowered before the much taller guardian standing in front of him, but the guardian simply stalked off, looking more upset than angry. When the man turned around again, he found his love leaning against the closed doors.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, noticing how upset she looked. He felt extremely guilty for making her break up with her boyfriend just to be with him, but he also remembered that he would be better for her. He could give her everything she ever wanted, and he could be everything she ever needed.

She sighed, running a hand through her long hair before looking up into her lover's eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish I didn't have to do that. But it was either you or him, and…I chose you," she stated simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you. Now, I have something that I've wanted to do for an extremely long time now, but I couldn't because of your boyfriend. So…" his voice trailed off as he dipped his hand into his pocket and searching around for a moment.

Just when the young woman was about to question his actions, the man slid down onto one knee and pulled out a small, black velvet box from his pocket. The woman gasped, her hands flying up to her face in shock.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered the words he'd been waiting to say to her for too long to remember.

"Will you, Rose Hathaway, marry me, Adrian Ivashkov?"

She answered simply, with only one word that made his heart pound painfully in his chest.

"Yes."

'_Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review! I love to hear from you guys, and the more I hear from you, the more I write. So click that lovely little button down below and tell me what you think! Thanks!<strong>

**Lots of Love,  
>~iluv2sing4u<br>**


End file.
